The present invention relates to a remote release actuating system for retracting and releasing a cable.
Many conventional actuating systems, such as those for seat adjustment, use an external position sensor (e.g. an encoder, resolvers, hall-effect sensors, potentiometers, etc.) to provide positional feedback to a controller. While operationally sufficient for this purpose, external position sensors add additional cost and weight to the system and are often susceptible to failure.